Tanz der Vampire: Spiegel
by Celefuin Moonlight
Summary: Alfred ist einsam und kehrt zurück nach Transylvanien. Was erwartet ihn? :Slash:


Die Geschichte weicht leicht vom Musical ab, auch wenn sie sich in der Theorie daran anschließt. So sind weder Alfred noch Sarah Vampire und auch was den Aufbau des Schloßes und ähnliches angeht musste ich meine Fantasie spielen lassen, da ich leider das Musical noch nicht gesehen habe und nur die genial CD habe ^.^; Ich entschuldige mich also bei all jenen die es lieber gesehen hätten, wären diese kleinen Abweichungen nicht da...-  
  
DER SPIEGEL  
  
Ein Jahr war vergangen.  
  
Alfred stand auf einem kleinen Waldweg. Warum er hier war, wusste er nicht wirklich.  
  
Nach einem halben Jahr hatte er Sarah verloren. Kaum war sie vollständig genesen und ihr Schreck endlich etwas abgeklungen, hatte das Mädchen festgestellt, dass der junge Assistent ihr nicht das bieten konnte, was sie sich vorstellte. Was Krolock ihr geboten hatte, überlegte sich Alfred.  
  
Traurig sah er den Weg entlang. Der Herbst war eingebrochen. Es war erst September, doch ausgerechnet jetzt wehte ein kühler Wind und riss die ersten losen Blätter von den Bäumen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er dem Schloß Krolocks immer näher kam. Es war später Nachmittag, aber dennoch ging er weiter.  
  
Knapp eine halbe Stunde später stand Alfred vor dem Schloß. Obwohl er durchaus bemerkt hatte, wohin ihn sein Weg führte, schrak er nun doch heftig zusammen. Die Sonne stand knapp über den Hügeln und es würde kaum noch Zeit vergehen, bis die Dunkelheit hereinbrach.  
  
Welche verstandlose Idee hatte ihn blos hierher gebracht?  
  
Plötzlich löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Langsam trat er zu dem filligranen Tor, dann wandte er sich um und rannte den Weg zurück. Er war keine zweihundert Meter gekommen bevor er stolperte und hinfiel. Panisch sah er nach Westen. Die Sonne verschwand in diesem Moment.  
  
Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er wiedergekommen war. Er wusste was ihn hierher gezogen hatte, doch er fürchtete nun den Grund seiner Reise zu treffen und wollte ihn auch nicht mehr wahr haben. Er lief weiter in Richtung Dorf, als ihm bewusst wurde wieviel Zeit er mit seinen Gedanken vertan hatte.  
  
Als hinter ihm das Geräusch von Hufen erklang, war er kaum überrscht.  
  
Furcht erfasste ihn. Verzweifelt wollte er zwischen die Bäume fliehen, doch er wusste, dass das Pferd bereits direkt neben ihm war.  
  
Jemand schlang seinen Arm um ihn.  
  
Er zappelte und schrie, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er hochgehoben wurde und zwei starke Arme ihn aufs Pferd setzten.  
  
Er sah sich um.  
  
Es war von Krolock.  
  
Der Graf grinste ihn an und nickte zum Gruß.  
  
"Du bist zurückgekommen, wie ich es erwarted hatte."  
  
Alfred sah sich entsetzt um. Es gab wenig Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Er tastete nach dem Kreuz, welches sich in einer seiner Manteltaschen befinden musste.  
  
Der Vampirfürst jedoch schien zu erahnen, was sein Gefangener im Sinn hatte, denn er schnappte Alfreds Hände und hielt sie mit seiner Linken fest. Sosehr Alfred sich sträubte, Krolock war um einiges stärker al er.  
  
"Du sträubst dich selbst jetzt noch? Nun du wirst selbst sehen - Schon bald bist du einer der Unseren.  
  
Deine Seele gehört uns schon jetzt!"  
  
Alfred zitterte als sie durch das Tor ritten und der Graf ihn vor dem Schloß absetzte. Ein Diener kam herbei und nahm des Grafen schwarzes Pferd, während Krolock, Alfreds Hände immer noch in der linken haltens, das Schloß betrat.  
  
Die große Halle war kühl. Einzelne Kerzen erhellten sie ein wenig, doch der größte Teil lag im Dunkeln. Wohl aus diesem Grunde bemerkt Alfred Herbert erst, als dieser lautlos neben ihm erschien. Er schrak zurück, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Der Grafensohn grüßte Alfred freudig.  
  
Krolock ließ die Hände seines Opfers frei und lies es mit sienem Sohn alleine.  
  
Herbert verneigte sich angedeutet vor Alfred.  
  
"Ich bin froh dich wiederzusehen! Ich habe dich erwartet und vermisst. Komm mit!"  
  
Alfred folgte dem Vampir tatsächlich stumm. Herbert führte ihn den Turm hinauf in einen großen, stilvoll eingerichteten Raum. Bettuch und Vorhänge waren aus schwerem, roten Stoff, ebenso der Teppich und Stuhlpolster. Das Holz war schwarz angestrichen und die Wand von einem matten Ocker. Filligrane Kerzenhalter an den Wänden erhellten den Raum, so dass er ganz in ein sehr angenehmes, warmes Licht getaucht war. Größtenteils ging dieses auch von dem Kamin ander gegenüberliegenden Wand aus.  
  
"Dies wird dein Zimmer sein, solange du hier bleiben willst." Man hörte dem Vampir an, wie sehr er hoffte, Alfred würde den Raum lange in Anspruch nehmen. "Sag wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt."  
  
"Nein es ist schön - Danke..."  
  
Auf einmal stockte Alfred der Atem. Herbert war dicht neben ihn getreten und hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt.  
  
Alfred stieß ihn grob zurück. Sein Atem ging schnell. "Nein, wirklich... es ist alles ganz... toll", stotterte er.  
  
"Ich möchte euch wirklich nicht länger aufhalten."  
  
Man sah Herbert die Enttäuschung an, doch er sagte nicht, sondern verließ den Raum tatsächlich.  
  
Alfred ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Schon als er vor etwa einem Jahr zum ersten Mal mit dem Sohn des Grafen gesprochen hatte, hatte dieser ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn begehrte.  
  
Doch Alfred war verrückt nach Sarah gewesen und hatte nur versucht sie zu retten.  
  
Doch jetzt...  
  
Er stand auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er die Gedanken wie lästige Fliegen vertreiben.  
  
Er griff in seinen Mantel und zog ein silbernes Kreuz an einem langen, ledernen Riemen hervor. Er band sich das schützende Artefakt um den Hals. Immerhin konnte der Grafensohn ihn nun nicht mehr auf solche Weise überrumpeln.  
  
Seine Kleidung war staubig und roch. Hilfesuchend sah Alfred sich um und warf schließlich einen Blick in den großen, hübsch geschnitzten Schrank.  
  
Tatsächlich hingen dort Kleider.  
  
Als hätte er mich wirklich erwartet, schoß es Alfred durch den Kopf.  
  
Alfred sah sich die Kleider an. Selbst wenn er ein Sterblicher war, würde er wohl doch unter den Schloßbewohnern kaum auffallen.  
  
Edle Rüschenhemdem und schwarze Beinkleider.  
  
Als er sich umgezogen hatte, erkannte er sich kaum wieder.  
  
Etwas unsicher öffnete Alfred die Tür, hinaus in den Gang. Er stieg die Treppen hinunter in der Annahme, er würde im Hauptgebäude mehr Menschen, oder eher Vampire finden.  
  
Das Kreuz hatte er etwas unter dem Kragen verborgen. Nachdem der Graf ihn zwar entführt, aber nun doch so freundlich empfangen hatte, wollte er ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Freundlichkeit war etwas, das er vermisst hatte, seit Sarah ihm fortgelaufen war.  
  
Die Wendeltreppe endete in einem langen Gang, der ihn in die Eingangshalle führte. Nachdenklich musterte er die Gänge und überlegte, welcher ihn zu einem belebteren Ort führen mochte. Schließlich entschied er sich für den größten der drei. Tatsächlich kam er rasch zu einem größeren Raum, beinahe einer Halle.  
  
Der Graf saß gemeinsam mit zwei Männern, die Alfred glaubte beim Ball vor einem Jahr gesehen zu haben und unterhielt sich.  
  
Als Alfred den Raum betrat, erhob er sich. "Mein Freunde, dies ist Alfred. Alfred darf ich dir die Herren Karl und Ferdinand vorstellen? Sicher suchst du doch Herbert. Er ist zwei Räume weiter den Gang hinab."  
  
Bei den letzten Worten hatte die Fremden geschmunzelt. Alfred stammelte errötend einen Gruß und verließ den Raum beinahe fluchtartig.  
  
Das Zimmer in dem Herbert saß war die schöne Bibliothek, die den Herrn Professor so begeistert hatte. Der Professor - Seine Studien hatte nie jemand ernst genommen...  
  
Vermutlich saß er gerade über seinen Notizen und brütete vor sich hin.  
  
Herbert sah auf, lächelte und legte sein Buch beiseite. "Hat mein Vater sich geschickt? Ich soll ihn entschuldiegen, dass er sich nicht um dich kümmern kann - Er muss den Ball vorbereiten. Ich soll auch die grobe Art entschuldiegen, auf die er dich herbrachte, aber er fürchtete du würdest noch lange brauchen, den Mut aufzubringen zurückzukommen. Du sollst wissen, dass wir dich nicht mit Gewalt halten werden."  
  
Alfred lächelte erleichtert. "Danke."  
  
"Wirst du zum Ball kommen?"  
  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Die Erinnerung an den letzten Ball war ihm nur zu gut im Gedächtnis geblieben. Als er jedoch die Hoffnung in Herbert Gesicht sah, konnte er kaum nein sagen. Schließlich rang er sich zu einem zaghaften Nicken durch.  
  
Herbert war sichtlich erfreut.  
  
"Das ist fein! Der Ball ist übrigens morgen Nacht.", strahlte er.  
  
Alfred hoffte, man sah ihm den Schrecken nicht allzu deutlich an. Eine etwas längere Gnadenfrist hatte er sich doch erhofft.  
  
"Süß siehst du übrigens aus.", unterbrach der Vampir lächelnd seine Gedanken. "Wie ein Page."  
  
Alfred wandte sich hastig zum Bücherregal ab, um sein Erröten zu verbergen.  
  
"Hat Graf Krolock die alle gesammelt?"  
  
"Ja... Mein Vater lebt schon länger, als du dir vorstellen kannst." Herbert strich gedankenverloren über die Burücken. Alfred bemerkte erstaund, wie ernst der Vampir sein konnte, kannte er Herbert doch nur scherzend und flirtend. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er ja eigentlich gar nichts über den Mann. Er konnte ja nicht einmal annähernd schätzen wie alt Herbert war.  
  
Jener bemerkte die Blicke Alfreds nicht, obwohl sie ihm sicher gefallen hätten.  
  
Endlich riß sich der Vampir von den Büchern los.  
  
"Was möchtest du tun?", richtete er sich an Alfred.  
  
Der junge Mann sah sich ideenlos um.  
  
Herbert schien zu merken, dass Alfred nicht wirklich wusste was er machen wollte.  
  
"Komm mit!", forderte er ihn auf.  
  
Herbert führte seinen Gast auf den Hof. Auf einen Wink hin brachte ein Diener einen schwarzen Rappen, der Krolocks Pferd zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Vielleicht war es sogar dasselbe, obgleich Alfred annahm, dass es eher ein Abkömmling des schönen Hengstes war.  
  
Herbert schwang sich auf den Rücken des Tieres und hob Alfred vor sich aufs Pferd. Der junge Mann musste verlegen feststellen, das Krolocks Sohn seinem Vater im Gebahren offenbar sehr ähnlich war - Oder alle Vampire waren von einem solch besitzergreiffenden Wesen.  
  
Herbert führte sein Pferd etwa eine Viertelstunde einen kleinen Waldweg entlang. Schließlich führte er es völlig fort vom Weg hinein in den nachtschwarzen Wald, in den der Mond nicht mehr scheinen konnte. Sie kamen auf eine Lichtung. Sie war groß und bildete einen perfekten Kreis. Jemand hatte Blumen gepflanzt, die sich jedoch wunderbar in die Natur des magischen Ortes einfügten. Sie blühten, obgleich es Nacht war in den wundervollsten Farben. Am hinteren Ende der Lichtung breitete ein Marmorner Engel seine Schwingen aus. Über die beschützend ausgebreiteten Hände und den Leib rankte sich Efeu empor.  
  
"Das ist wunderschön.", murmelte Alfred leise. Herbert schwang sich vom Pferd und hob Alfred zu sich herunter.  
  
"Das ist mein Lieblingsort. Du bist der erste, dem ich dies zeige..."  
  
Der Vampir schloß Alfred in seine Arme und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. Einen Moment wusste der Mensch nicht was er tun sollte, dann entspannte er sich. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass niemand je so sanft und fürsorglich zuihm gewesen war.  
  
Alfred lag auf dem Bett im Turmzimmer. Durch das Fenster konnte er den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Er hatte die schweren Vorhänge zurückgezogen.  
  
Herbert hatte erstaunlicherweise nichts mehr getan als ihn zu umarmen. Verwirrt und dennoch auf eine bestimmte Weise glücklich schlief Alfred schließlich ein.  
  
Es war gerade dunkel geworden, als Herbert Alfred weckte.  
  
"Hey, Hübscher! Aufwachen! Heute ist doch Ball"  
  
Alfred tastete müde nach seiner Decke, doch schließlich zog ihn Herbert lachend aus dem Bett. Der Vampir verwieß Alfred noch einmal darauf, dass der Ball um Mitternacht begann und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
Alfred wusch sich und zog sich an.  
  
Er verbrachte den Rest der Zeit in der Bibliothek, doch Herbert bekam er nicht zu sehen. Als die große Uhr zum ersten Mal schlug um die zwölfte Stunde zu verkünden, stellte er das Buch Buch fort und als der letzte Schlag anklang hatte er den Ballsaal erreicht.  
  
Daman und Herren - Vampire - in den prachtvollsten Kleidern standen hier versammelt.  
  
Von Krolock eröffnette in diesem Moment den Ball. Auch seine Gabe an die Gäste war dieses Mal glücklicher ausgefallen. Drei junge Damen, Schwestern offensichtlich standen um ihn, durchaus nicht verängstigt, sondern zum Spiel mit den sie umgarnenden Vampiren aufgelegt. Alfred erkannte sie in den großen Spiegeln. Denn in ihnen waren die Mädchen und er selbst die einzigen Abbilder.  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er spürte wie Herbert hinter ihn trat. Er beobachtete noch wie die Spiegelbilder der drei Mädchen nach einander verblassten, dann wandte er sich zu des Grafen Sohn um. Der Vampir war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, einzig das Futter seines Mantels war von einem silbrigen grau.  
  
"Gefällt dir das Fest?"  
  
Alfred nickte schüchtern. Er musste tatsächlich zugeben, dass die Pracht des Balls und die tanzenden Paare, die Damen in ihre wundervollen Kleidern und die Herren dunkel meist schwarz gewandet ihn in ihren Ball zogen - Man konnte sich im Betrachten allein verlieren.  
  
Der Grafensohn lächelte. Vorsichtig schloß er den jungen Mann in seine Arme. Als er jedoch dessen Kragen beiseite schob, schrak er zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
  
Das silberne Kreuz blitzte im Kerzenlicht und schmiegte sich schützend an Alfreds Hals.  
  
Der Vampir sah den jungen Mann verwirrt und enttäuscht an.  
  
Dann jedoch hob Alfred die Hände, löste vorsichtig das Lederband und lies das schützende Symbol aus dem Fenster neben ihm Fallen.  
  
Scheu lächelte er Herbert an.  
  
Der Vampir beugte sich über ihn. Alfred fühlte wie seine Lebenskraft aus ihm gesogen wurde, bevor er in de  
  
Vampirs Armen zusammensank, wissend, dass er mit dem nächsten Erwachen ein neues Leben erhalten würde.  
  
In den Spiegeln sah man nur noch den großen, leeren Saal.  
  
Ende 


End file.
